Discarded
by StopTheMusic
Summary: Buttercup and Blossom wake up one morning to find that nobody else is home. The two of them must find out what has happened and where everything started.
1. Chapter 1

Discarded - a PowerPuff Girls fanfic

Chapter 1: Hide and Seek

"Blossom! Where's the Professor?" Buttercup was floating above Blossom who hadn't yet woken up.

"Buttercup go back to bed," Blossom whined as she hid her face beneath the covers.

"He's gone! Blossom!" Buttercup grabbed the covers and tossed them to the side, "Get up!" Buttercup's raspy voice echoed throughout the house.

"Wha- Hey!" Blossom planted her face into the mattress, "He's probably just at the store. Now let me rest."

Buttercup sighed and darted out of the room and down the stairs into the living room.

"Bubbles! Where's the Professor?" Buttercup listened around for a response, "Bubbles, quit being stupid. Where'd the Professor go?... Bubbles!"

Blossom yelled from upstairs, "Buttercup. Please be quiet!"

"What the h- Where the hell is Bubbles?" Buttercup yelled back.

"She's not down there?" Blossom flew down the stairs still in her pajamas.

"No! Neither is the Professor! What the hell is going on?"

"Wait a second!" Blossom freezes as she hears a car pull into the driveway.

They both zoom over to the window to see who it was. There was an unrecognized black car pulling into the driveway with tinted glass windows.

Buttercup and Blossom both look at each other in confusion. They both dart outside to check it out.

A tall man in a nice black uniform wearing black sunglasses opens the front door and steps out.

"Hello sir. May I ask for your name?" Blossom floats closer to him.

The man walks toward the trunk of the car and opens it up. Inside, he grabs a large suitcase. He slams the trunk shut and walks toward Buttercup and Blossom.

"Um, Hello? Did you not hear her ask for your name?" Buttercup asked.

The man holds the suitcase in front of the two and opens it.

Buttercup and Blossom both gasp. The sight of the bloodstained blue dress and the golden locks tinted to a deep red along with the mutilated corpse once known as Bubbles emotionally scarred both Buttercup and Blossom. Eyes missing, hands cut deep into, face heavily torn, torso scattered into dozens of pieces, not to mention sharp teeth marks with the diameter of a football sunk into her face and arms.

Buttercup and Blossom passed out and landed flat on the pavement. The man in black grabbed the two by the back of their shirts and tossed them in the back of the car. He stepped into the car and drove off.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Fresh Air

Blossom awoke with a start as she felt the cold needle exit her right arm. She gasps as she realizes she was just injected with something and cannot move as she is strapped down into a chair.

The room is dark and cold. The only source of light is the one hanging above Blossom's head. A large figure can be seen standing in front of her holding the needle in his hand.

"Gah! W-Where's Buttercup? Buttercup! Where are y-?" Blossom feels a sharp jab in the back of the head. She screeches.

A female voice behind Blossom speaks up, "You had better keep that mouth shut. There's still another 20 minutes till the injections in your arm take effect."

Blossom closes her eyes and tries desperately to hold back the tears. She felt blood trickle from the back of her head down her back. Her right arm started to go numb.

"Aight! Listen up you pink dandelion freak!" The man in front of Blossom starts, "I've just injected a virus into your arm. It will slowly begin to take over your body. Your green cupcake friend is getting it next. An' I don't wanna hear shit from you."

He turns away from Blossom and walks towards the other side of the room where a bag is lying across the ground. The man's large hand grabs the top of the bag and pulls it off revealing a sack of potatoes.

"Wha- Huh? Where the fuck is she?" He turns to Blossom, "Where the hell is your damn friend?"

"You think I know? You're such a fucking moron! What the hell did you do to my sister?" Blossom feels the sharp jab once again. "Ouch! God damn it!" Blood starts flowing down the back of her head.

"Keep an eye on this thing! I'll search for the green one," the man barked.

Blossom started to cry as the man walked away.


End file.
